


Meetings

by TalkMagically



Series: Destiny, Interrupted [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, YES RAPHAEL IS ALIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Before he can meet up with Dean and Sam in Delaware, Gabriel is called to a meeting in a random shopping mall.





	Meetings

Gabriel swirled his tongue around the sucker in his mouth as he looked over the crowd of the mall food court he currently sat in. He knew exactly where Sam and Dean were now, but he had to make a quick pit stop first.

“Were you followed?” a voice asked from the chair next to Gabriel.

“Mikey is busy learning the Heathen Ways, if you catch my drift,” Gabriel replied, turning to look at the person next to him. “No, I wasn’t followed. Why the sudden need to meet? Don’t the others think you’re dead?”

“It took me a while to recover, but no. Castiel did not succeed in killing me,” Raphael replied.

“Obviously,” Gabriel cracked, looking his brother up and down to confirm that he was, indeed, still alive.

“Were you able to find out from Michael why he and Lucifer were let out of the Cage?” Raphael asked. He turned his attention to the crowd, his gaze focusing on the middle distance and making it clear he wasn’t looking for anyone in particular.

“Michael didn’t say anything about it other than he and Lucifer weren’t dropped off at the same location,” Gabriel replied. He returned his own attention to the crowd and his sucker. “However, I’m willing to bet we’re not going to get any answers any time soon. If Daddy-o didn’t tell Michael and Lucifer, then he’s not going to tell us.”

“Unfortunately,” Raphael muttered in agreement. “The irritation of being the younger siblings.”

“Do my ears deceive me or is the stick starting to become dislodged from your ass?” Gabriel cracked.

“And when was the last time we saw each other, again?” Raphael asked, giving Gabriel a look.

“True. Being alone with Mikey for a few millennia would dislodge the stick out of anyone’s ass,” Gabriel admitted.

“You don’t even know how many times I was tempted to come fetch you to save me from being stuck with him,” Raphael said. He turned in his seat again to face Gabriel once more. “I wanted to meet because Joshua has been saying some worrying things about Metatron. And until Michael and Lucifer deal with their own issues, you and I are the only ones who can address it.”

“Metatron?” Gabriel pulled his sucker out of his mouth to give Raphael an incredulous look. “Since when was the Scribe anything to worry about? He’s been hiding here on Earth, thinking we don’t know where he is.”

“Since his grudge has fermented and he found a way to expel every angel out of Heaven,” Raphael stated bluntly.

Gabriel fell silent as Raphael’s words repeated in his head.  _ Found a way to expel every angel out of Heaven _ . That was one hell of a grudge if Metatron was willing to go that far.

“He needs to be dealt with, Gabriel,” Raphael continued.

“I got that,” Gabriel snapped, looking away as he continued to mull over the news.

“How do you suggest we approach this? He’ll likely have banishing spells to keep us away,” Raphael asked.

“I suggest…” Gabriel said, snapping the remains of his sucker away. “I continue on to the Winchesters as planned.”

“Heaven is in trouble and you want to ask humans for help?” Raphael asked in disbelief.

“I don’t even know why I’m going to them in the first place, Raph. I just sense that I  _ need _ to be where they are right now,” Gabriel said. He turned his head to look at Raphael once more. “You know Father taught us to follow our senses. Mine are saying go to Dean and Sam Winchester. I guess I’ll find out why when I see them, but until then I am going with the flow here. If you don’t want to come with, I’m okay with it. I’ll explain the situation to them on my own. But I’m continuing on to Delaware.”

“Fine,” Raphael sighed. “We’ll go to Delaware.”

“We?” Gabriel said, not missing Raphael’s phrasing.

“I know Castiel is bound to be with them, so that’s gonna lead to some awkward conversations, but I am not leaving you alone until Metatron is dealt with,” Raphael insisted.

“Okay,” Gabriel accepted without argument. If what Joshua said about Metatron was enough to worry Raphael like this, Gabriel wasn’t going to fight it. He glanced around to check if anyone was watching them, specifically, and nodded slightly when he saw that no one was.  “Let’s go.”

Not knowing where in Delaware they needed to go, Raphael reached out to grab Gabriel’s arm just before Gabriel teleported both of them out of the mall food court. 


End file.
